<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NPC陪你睡 | 艾默里克 by RikaRika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754087">NPC陪你睡 | 艾默里克</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRika/pseuds/RikaRika'>RikaRika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRika/pseuds/RikaRika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NPC陪你睡 | 艾默里克</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从半个月前你自告奋勇要去不洁三塔和龙族做好种族和睦的邦交事业，就有一种微妙的氛围弥漫在你和艾默里克之间，每当你想拉他下班后去忘忧骑士亭喝一杯，还没等你张嘴他就匆匆离去，所有的对话都止步于客气而疏离的寒暄。迷惑，沮丧，不安，煎熬。一向人见人爱的大英雄已经很久没有这么不受欢迎了，艾默里克仿佛竖起了一道墙，好像根本看不到你。你思忖再三应该不是因为你暗恋他被发现了，毕竟你一察觉到这个事实就请长假整理心情，你真的很怕到最后连朋友也做不了，到目前为止你都做得很好，虽然你没办法控制自己的心，但你的言谈举止绝对是无懈可击的！</p><p>所以即使内心煎熬，你一刻也没放下手头的工作，或者说正是因为倍感煎熬，你才一头扎进工作里。伊修加德如今已经迎来和平，不会再有战争的炮火和龙族的袭击，修缮云雾街就成了头等要事，因为穷困和苦寒而病倒的贫民正源源不断地送往占星院救治，你每天占星院和云雾街两头跑，有时还要帮忙治疗工作，时常加班后累得睡倒在占星院。更令你头疼的是，你还要说服伤兵及其家属接受医治，他们深受战争之苦不再信任教廷，你苦口婆心的劝说却总吃闭门羹。一向以身形匀称美好著称的光之战士竟逐渐露出清瘦之相，大家都劝你多休息，只有你自己知道是怎么回事——没想到那个臭狐狸竟能给你造成这么大的影响，每每想到这里你就恨得牙根痒痒。</p><p>“……那个臭狐狸！臭狐狸臭狐狸臭狐狸！”周五一下班你就冲进忘忧骑士亭，大口的灌着冻雾鸡尾酒，一杯杯酒下肚，你心中的郁结似乎也舒散了不少，“吉布里隆！吉布里隆！上菜！”你舌头有点大但意识仍然清醒。不一会儿，吉布里隆变戏法似的端出泽梅尔风味焗菜、葡萄酒煎豹肉和骑士面包，这是伊修加德时下最火爆的“骑士套餐”，它的口味融合了伊修加德传统和大英雄带来的些许异域风情，加上老板个人无与伦比的烹饪天赋和美食品味，忘忧骑士亭因美食成为皇都流行的风暴中心，你食指大动，举起刀叉把菜品当做是那个人狠狠地切割，“狐狸精！”你一边咒骂一边大快朵颐。</p><p>突然，你打了个寒战，这种危机感再熟悉不过，你抬起埋头苦吃的脑袋，危机感的来源竟然是艾默里克！你前面的一桌客人离开以后，你和艾默里克之间的屏障就消失了，坐在对面的艾默里克显然在你看到他之前就看到了你，正举着酒杯向你致意。不论是作为你目前的直属上司，还是拂晓血盟必要交好的一方首领，亦或是出于对他的旖念，刚才种种泄愤行为都让你无比心虚，生怕他听到。然后你在心里默默发誓从此再也不偷偷骂人了。</p><p>他起身冲你走来，军靴踏在地板上发出清脆好听的声音，剑鞘和铠甲彼此摩擦，他冲你走来，脸上挂着你久违的和善笑容，曾经的艾默里克回来了，虽然不清楚缘由，但是他回来了，你能听到自己心脏的跳动，你能感到自己血液的沸腾，你张开了嘴——手中的煎豹肉稳稳地戳在下巴上，肉尚有余温，把你烫得脸都皱在一起。艾默里克在你对面坐下，侍者手脚麻利地把蛋奶酒和索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕挪到你这一桌，他的嘴角一闪而过地抽搐没有逃过你的眼睛，这个混蛋绝对在忍笑！你也不知道在怂什么，既不敢直接瞪他也不知道说点什么缓和气氛，就这么直愣愣地盯着桌面发呆。</p><p>艾默里克忍笑忍得很辛苦，但他还是千方百计挤出一个无比真诚的假笑：“就这么想吃吗？”他长臂一伸把蛋糕推到你面前，“今天点多了，帮我分担一点吧。”你的大脑宕机了，直觉告诉你要拒绝，手却又快又诚实，挖了一块蛋糕就往嘴里填，反应过来的时候被奶油包裹着的糖渍栗子已经在舌尖化开，奶油柔软绵密，栗子香甜软糯，你只后悔了不到一秒就被栗子蛋糕的美味征服了。总长大人对甜食的钟情并不是什么国家机密，只是出于维护他本人的严肃形象，周围人很有默契的不谈论不传播，严格来说这是亲近的人才会知道的事，但是最近的艾默里克实在是离你太远太远了。</p><p>想到这里，你仿佛被酒意熏染醉红了眼圈，泪水在眼眶里打转，你只能低下头继续往嘴里塞蛋糕，一直以来被你藏掖起来的苦涩不听话地往外冒，你和颤抖的嘴唇艰难地作斗争，喉咙又紧又痒，你不明白自己突然汹涌的感情是什么，只能抓起最近的酒杯往自己喉咙里灌，“啊……这酒真辣，把我眼泪都辣出来了！”你深知自己是演技拙劣的演员，但又怎么样呢，你总不能把满腹心事和盘托出吧。艾默里克见你这样，自以为知情识趣地叫来一瓶烈酒，然后给你们各倒了一杯，摆出一副知心大哥的模样：“你想不想说都行，我陪你。”说完就把自己那杯一饮而尽。你心中的委屈如同被剧烈摇晃的气泡水，争先恐后地往外涌，望着对面那个一脸无辜的人，天知道你哪来的勇气，豪气冲天地一只脚登上板凳，抓起酒瓶一口气咕咚咕咚吹了大半瓶，然后“砰”地一下甩在桌上。</p><p>这下艾默里克多少有些傻眼，你平时做事虽然莽撞蛮干了些，现在这种状况却是第一次见，你面红耳赤双眼迷离，颇有美人怀春的媚态，只可惜身上的酒气熏跑了这份还未建立起的旖旎。“艾默里克！！”你眼前真实的艾默里克变成了三个虚幻摇晃的艾默里克，仿佛要抽身离去，你很害怕，你怕这个久违的艾默里克又要走了，不见了，变冷漠了，你冲上去想把他拦下来，连直线都走不了的你只做到了投怀送抱，错误地预估了距离把他装了一个趔趄，艾默里克伸手把摇摇晃晃的你抱了个满怀。</p><p>这是你第一次触碰他的身体，艾默里克的骑士风度在保持距离方面几乎是完美地做到了矜持，在酒精的作用下，你无视了你们之间过于亲密的距离有多失礼，你只是凭着本能抓住他的衣襟，几乎是哀求道：“艾默里克别走，你别走好不好…”你的眼泪终于落下来，多日以来的心烦意乱淅淅沥沥抽抽搭搭流了满脸，你只是含糊不清地说一些“你别走”“不许走”“别离开我”之类的胡话，艾默里克刚有什么动作就会遭到你像克拉肯一样的无情捆绑。艾默里克也只是好脾气的哄着醉酒失态的你。不得不说，你的“酒后真言”非常有效，引得店里其他客人纷纷侧目，他们一眼就认出是代理教皇，又不好明目张胆地围观，但即使是非常小幅度的交头接耳和偷看也足以让艾默里克头疼了，无奈之下他小声吩咐吉布里隆在楼上开了一间房，搂着你的肩企图让你能像没有喝醉的人一样行走，精灵高大的身躯几乎是把你夹在腋下，你们在众目睽睽之下走上楼梯，等到了他人目光所不能及的拐角处就把你横抱起来，飞快地穿过走廊钻进房间。</p><p>艾默里克的内心罕见地动摇了，或者说是地震般的悸动更为贴切。他正和你两个人在酒店的房间里，光是想想就会耳热，更何况此时此刻你在他怀里表达出来的依恋——艾默里克不敢细想，他怕自己一头栽进去，温柔乡是英雄冢，他恪守这句话不敢过分接近你，他曾幻想过无数次你们之间产生爱情的可能性，但他不敢，他怕失去现在的你，他强迫自己接近你只是出于利益交换，他安慰自己作为代理教皇理应如此，但你回报给他的永远是一腔热忱、无私的帮助和永恒纯净的笑靥。艾默里克强迫自己平静下来，再看你时你已经睡着了，他把你放在床上，小心地帮你脱去外衣和鞋子，准备离开的时候发现不知道什么时候他的衣角又被你牢牢攥在手心里，为了不吵醒你艾默里克只能坐在床边的地毯上，刚才喝了不少酒，一阵疲惫袭来，小憩一下应该也是可以的吧？艾默里克靠在床边迷迷糊糊地想，不洁三塔这次是一定要他去才行的，每每想到一起出行要同吃同住脸就像火烧一样，他出于害羞频频躲开大英雄，现在居然变成这种状况。</p><p>伊修加德又在夜里下起小雪，雪花爬上九霄云舍的窗格，路灯清冷的光透进来，映在艾默里克平静的睡颜，他直挺的鼻梁投下一片古铜色的阴影，黑色卷发有些凌乱的垂在脸侧，这是你醒来看到的场景，艾默里克缓慢沉重的鼻息像是有魔力，让你小鹿乱撞的心跳恢复平静，你为他披上一块毯子，然后跟着他呼吸的牵引再度陷入昏睡。彻底失去意识之前，你偷偷从被子里把手伸出来，触碰了艾默里克落在床上温热的指尖。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>